I'll Make A Man Out Of You
by X24NEKO
Summary: My fourth songfic. Please read and review!


I was listening to I'll Make A Man Out Of You and I came up with this songfic while listening to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or the song.

Hope you like it. Please Review.

Rated K+

* * *

I'll Make A Man Out Of You

Logan watched as the boys and I came in. I was dressed like a boy. I cut my hair short and put it up like the other boys, I also tightly wrapped a long cloth around my breasts to help hide them underneath the uniform, I also had to make my voice a little deeper, I masked my scent with men's colon so Logan can't tell that I'm a woman, and I also had boyish features, so that helped a lot. I was at a boys only army camp. My name is Amanda, but here I'm Andy. They were trained to be X-Men and trained martial arts in case they were in a situation where they couldn't use their powers. The X-Men were only men. I was there to prove that women could be X-Men also. At the end I will reveal that I'm a woman. I will show those men and Logan that women can do anything men can. We all lined up.

Logan:  
Let's get down to business-to defeat the Huns.  
Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch I ever met  
But you can bet before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man out of you

Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your center  
You are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man out of you!

Fred thinking:  
I'm never gonna catch my breath

Bobby thinking:  
Say good-bye to those who knew me

John thinking:  
Boy I was a fool in school for cutting gym

Lance says to Andy:  
This guy's got 'em scared to death

Amanda thinking:  
Hope he doesn't see right through me

Fred thinking:  
Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!

(To Be a man)  
We must be swift as the coursing river  
(To Be a man)  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
(To Be a man)  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive  
Heed my every order and you might survive

Logan to Andy (Amanda):  
You're unsuited for the rage of war  
So pack up, go home, you're through  
How could I make a man out of you?

It was nighttime and I looked up at the pole where the arrow Logan shot was. It was a huge pole. I dropped my duffle bag. I put the weights around my wrists and wrapped the ends around the pole (Like Mulan in the movie). This was one way to prove I could be in the X-Men. The other boys were stronger than me. They could carry heavy buckets of water (like in the movie). I had lots of trouble doing that and other things, but I will not give up. I started climbing. All the other boys failed to do this. I will not fail. It took all night to get to the top. I was almost there. Five feet to go. I glanced down and saw Logan and the others coming out of their tents. I grinned and climbed the last five feet. I sat on top of the tall pole, released the weights and let them fall, grabbed the arrow, and threw it down to the ground. It went into the ground two feet from his feet. I was getting stronger everyday. Logan was smiling at my progress. That made me happy. I went right past the men and Logan while carrying the buckets. I looked back and saw Logan grinning.

Logan and the boys:  
(To Be a man)  
We must be swift as the coursing river  
(To Be a man)  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
(To Be a man)  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

(To Be a man)  
We must be swift as the coursing river  
(To Be a man)  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
(To Be a man)  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

After weeks of training, it was time for Logan to make us X-Men. We were lined up, ready to receive our new uniforms. The senior X-Men were there, Charles the founder, and the boys' family. My family wasn't there because they didn't where I was. After Logan had called up the other boys I was called up. I stood in front of Logan.

"Well, you made it, kid."

"Yes, I did." I said in my normal voice. I tore off the cloth holding my bun and ripped my uniform shirt off, revealing my bra (earlier I took it off). Everyone gasped.

"A woman?" Logan gaped.

"Yes," I said. "I dressed like a man to prove that women can be X-Men, too. You wouldn't have let me try if I came as myself, so I dressed like a man. I proved that women can be X-Men. It's time for this sexist war to end, Logan. Let women train and join the X-Men."

"But-"

"I just proved to you that women can do the training! Some women aren't used to all this physical training, but they will after a while. I had trouble doing to training, but I got through it and so can the women! Don't judge a book by its cover! Give them a chance, Logan!"

"Alright, And-"

"Amanda."

"Amanda, I'll give them a chance."

After that and two years later, six more women joined the X-Men. There were now seven women including me. A year later, Logan asked me to go on a date. Two years later, He asked me to marry him. Six months later we got married. Two years later, I got pregnant and nine months later, I gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl. We named our boy Victor and named our girl Andi. Women can do anything they want in the world. Ladies, don't let any man tell you different. You can do anything. You can even be a soldier in the Army if you want to.


End file.
